Passage To The Past
by whitezcar
Summary: Bella's dad disappeared when she was young, leaving Isabella & brother with their mom. When she dies, the children are left in the custody of the state. Desperate to escape, they go to their relatives-on their dad's side.Better than it sounds!T for safety
1. Preface

PREFACE:

A man stood next to a tree, aiming through a rifle. He was in a secluded area in Washington, hunting; it was just off of his private grounds. He wore a bright orange vest, as did his 2 comrades.

_BANG! _ His gun sounded, as he took his shot.

He ran to where the elk fell, his friends on his heels.

As they approached the elk, they saw that it had a rack; he only had a license to kill a mule.

"Well," the man said with a sigh, "let's get it up to the truck."

His friends stared at him incredulously. "You'll get in trouble with the game warden."

Suddenly, the elk's foot twitched.

It jumped up and ran.

The man stated after it for a moment, before he too jumped to his feet and began to dart after it.

"Where are you going, Charlie?!?" His friends called.

"It's going to die sooner or later," Charlie replied, "I'm not just going to leave it in pain."

Charlie followed the trail of hoof prints and patches of fur until he came to a small pond.

Thirsty, he cupped some in his hands, and was about to have a drink, when suddenly, he saw blood dripping into it.

Startled and disgusted, he dropped the water, and turned to see what was dripping.

There, in the tree, hung the elk. It had been shot, but in the head, not the shoulder, as his shot had been.

In his peripheral vision, he saw soldiers-their uniforms gray- definitely not from this time period, he could tell, as their styles were different- and then they flashed away. They flashed back, and charged towards him, their bayonets ready.

**What do you think? Kinda boring right now, but don't worry, it gets better!! Updates will be sporadic, as my computer often will not allow me to update, but I'll try for every week or every other week…. **

**What did you think of the hunting scene?? I've never actually been hunting, so I had NO IDEA what to write, but it gave me a way to lose a character…**

**-Whitezcar/Beverley**


	2. The Funeral

**Hey! This is kinda boring for now, but you need some background info. This is a cross-over between THE ROAD TO ZARAHEMLA (a movie) and TWILIGHT. If you've seen the movie, then this is **_similar_ **but the ending will be different, as well as the time period.**

**Thanks for trying this!**

**:( Still no reviews, but I want to get some of this up!**

CHAPTER ONE: THE FUNERAL

**BPOV**

The scorching sun glared down upon us.

"I'm sorry about your mother," The social worker, Mr. Johnson, said. I doubted it. He wore a light gray suit and had a clean-shaven face. His blue eyes betrayed no emotion as he gazed down at Renee's headstone. He, my brother and I had been the only ones to attend her funeral.

I ignored him and continued towards his hideous salmon-colored car, dragging my 13 year old brother, Seth, with me. He was dressed in dark, baggy jeans and a faded black t-shirt, a silver chain around his neck. He had dark eyes and dark, almost black, brown hair. His tanned skin made me feel exceptionally pale; and even on a regular basis, I looked almost albino.

I wore a red, short-sleeved, suit shirt, black saddle pants, and hobbled on black peep-toed platforms…. Not my first choice, being a klutz and all, but I had no other dress shoes. My eyes are a dull brown, and my hair is a medium brown; it went about 2-inches past my shoulders.

We stopped next to the car, and waited for Mr. Johnson.

"Okay," he began, "Seth, you'll be staying with the…. Hmmm… The, um, Murphy family for the night." He glanced from his clipboard, and looked over at me. "Isabella, you'll be staying at the Childrens' center" _–orphanage! I mentally corrected- _"sorry, there's no room anywhere else…" His voice trailed off.

"Why can't **I** just take care of him?!? I've _**been**_ taking care of him!"

"I'm sorry Isabella-"

"It's Bella," I interrupted.

"Yes, well, you can't. Considering the way your mother died…." He trailed off.

"I'm almost 18!" I cried. "And I don't do drugs. That was my mother; not me."

"It's the environment," Mr. Johnson attempted to explain, exasperated.

"Are you _**Sure**_ you don't know how to contact your father?" He pressed.

**To be continued!**

**Please Review!**

**-Thanks,**

**Beverley**


	3. Time

**Hey! Thank you, all those who've voted on YOU PRETEND LIKE YOU'RE IMMORTAL! I really appreciate it!**

**I'll update this just as fast as I get reviews, or am able to-- I've already written several chapters, so Hurry with the Reviews!! And FINALLY! The long awaited Chapter!**

**-Beverley**

LAST TIME:

"_Are you __**sure**__ you don't know how to contact your father?" he pressed._

CHAPTER TWO: TIME

**BPOV**

"I haven't heard from him in 12 years; Seth doesn't even remember him."

Giving a resigned sigh, Mr. Johnson unlocked the doors and we climbed in.

We rode in silence to our old apartment to collect our belongings; allowing my mind to wander.

Our mom had begun doing drugs shortly after our father disappeared while we were visiting our cousins in Washington.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't find it in my heart to hate him.

The car suddenly slowed, pulling me from my reverie, as Mr. Johnson glanced nervously around the apartment lot.

"Yo, Bella," a guy- James- called from his group of friends. He and his friends gave cat whistles. I rolled my eyes.

"Are those guys dangerous?" Mr. Johnson asked, terrified.

"Only to strangers," Seth answered, mischievously.

I resisted the urge to laugh aloud at the deer-in-headlight look upon Mr. Johnson's middle-aged face.

He parked in front of the building, glanced over his shoulder, and then his watch.

"This might take a little while; why don't you come back for us, later?" I suggested.

He nodded, looking relieved. Glancing at his watch, he said, "Okay. I'll be back in one hour. You got that? One hour."

I nodded in agreement as Seth and I climbed out of the car. We stood on the sidewalk and waited until he left before turning and heading to our apartment.

"We don't have much time…" I murmured to myself, as we walked through our apartment door.

"Much time for what?" Inquired Seth. Shoot. I hadn't meant for him to hear that.

**Hmmm.. What do you think she's rushing for?**

**Review and you'll receive a teaser for the next chapter!**

**-WZC**


	4. Intruder

**Come ON, People! Only **_**THREE**_** Reviews!?!?! ( By the way, thank you to SinShu and Shirley007 ) I have had over 300 hits to this story in the past 5 days, so I KNOW you guys are reading it!!!**

_**AND DOUBLE THANKS FOR SINSHU, WHO REVIEWED FOR **__**BOTH**__** CHAPTERS!**_

**:D LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!!!!!**

_**Last time:**_

"**We don't have much time…" I murmured to myself, as we walked through our apartment door.**

"**Much time for what?" inquired Seth. Shoot. I hadn't meant for him to hear that.**

_**CHAPTER THREE: INTRUDER**_

**BPOV**

"We have to pack," I explained. "We're leaving."

I grabbed a suitcase and began to throw clothing in.

"Leaving?" He echoed in disbelief. "What? Why? All my friends are here!"

By friends, I knew he was referring to the gang he was involved with.

I paused my frantic packing.

"You don't want them to separate us, do you? 'Cause that's what they'll do."

Seth didn't respond, but grabbed a suitcase and ambled off to his room.

**3rd Person POV**

Seth began to set clothing into his suitcase when he felt a cool breeze. He walked over to the open window and looked out into the night sky. He didn't see anything out of place, but he was still cautious as he walked back to the bed. Suddenly, a strong hand covered his mouth, preventing him from crying out.

"Shh!" A familiar voice warned.

"It's just me, kid," The voice said, as Seth was released.

"Laurent?" Seth inquired. "What are you doing here!?! My sister would kill you if she knew you were here!"

"Shh," Laurent warned. "I'm quittin' the gang."

"Quittin'?!?"

"Will you eat potato salad?" Bella's voice sounded from the kitchen, interrupting them.

"Uh, No!" Seth called, nervously.

"Hey, we're friends, right? I mean, how many cars have we stolen together? 10? 15?"

"One," Seth corrected.

"Oh, well…. Listen," Laurent said. "I need you to hold onto something for me."

He revealed a small gym bag.

"Sure," Seth complied. "What is it?"

Laurent brought the bag slightly closer to himself, protectively. "Hey, that's not important. Just hold onto it for me."

"Alright, but… we're leaving."

"Leaving? Where?"

"I don't know."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Perfect." Laurent smirked, his teeth gleaming in the dim light, as he stuffed the bag into Seth's suitcase, and began to cover it with clothes.

"Just call me, when you get to wherever you're going.

"Yeah, Okay."

**BPOV**

_Last time with Bella: Seth ambled off to his room._

I finished packing my clothes and headed to the kitchen to salvage what food I could for our trip.

I pulled out dishes of left-overs to transfer into storage containers.

"Will you eat Potato Salad?" I called to Seth.

"Uh, No!" Seth replied.

"Yes, you will, I muttered to myself.

I scraped the salad into a plastic container, and set it with the others. I thought I heard murmuring coming from down the hall, so I walked towards Seth's room to check it out.

Walking into his room, I found Laurent, a guy from the gang that was always hitting on me.

**3rd Person POV**

"Laurent?" Bella asked, furious.

"Oh, hey Bella!" Laurent said, climbing off the bed that held Seth's suitcase. "You're looking _fine_."

"What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, just came to say 'bye' to the kid…,"

"How did you get in here?" Bella interrupted.

"Well, I, uh…" Laurent began, gesturing to the open window.

Bella's eyes flashed with fury as she stared at him in disbelief. "You BROKE into my HOUSE!?!! Get out."

"Okay, Okay!" Laurent put his hands up in surrender. "I'm going."

He backed up to the window, Bella pushing him along his way.

"Make sure to call me, Kid," Laurent said, as he dangled from their first story window, his hands clung to the ledge.

"Alright, I will," Seth promised.

"No, he _won't_," Bella almost growled.

"Shut up, down there!" Yelled a male voice from another floor, annoyed by the commotion.

Laurent dropped to the grass, then jumped the fence as Bella slammed the window shut.

Seth rushed to finish packing his items. He finished and Bella grabbed a ring of keys on their way out the door.

"I hope it's still there," Bella muttered, glancing at her watch, only to learn that they had a mere 5 minutes until Mr. Johnson would return.

Each carrying their own suitcase, Bella and Seth hurried out to the car lot, reserved for tenants.

5…. 6…. 7…

Bella stared, hopeless at the empty space.

"I told you she wasn't making payments on it," Seth said, referring to their deceased mother.

Suddenly a car turned a drove towards the apartment building. Recognizing it as Mr. Johnson's, Bella cried, "Quick! Get down!" in a hushed voice, as they ducked behind another tenant's car.

**!! TOO BAD ABOUT THE CAR! –I'm too mean to let them get away THAT easy…**

**They better look out for Mr. Johnson! **

**Will he see them?**

**Will they be able to escape?**

**If so, how!?**

**I know ... But, if you want more … Then REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**YOU**

**KNOW**

**YOU**

**WANT**

**TO**

**SO **

**JUST**

**PUSH**

**THE**

**BUTTON!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEWERS GET A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. AN: Important, Please Read!

Author's Note!

Sorry, I know how badly you guys hate these!

I'm putting all my stories on a temporary hiatus.

I have writer's block!

Also, I can't write ANYTHING very well with out it being depressing. You see, my brother is fighting over seas and nearly lost his life in an IED. He, thankfully, lived but has been in a hospital in Germany for over a month, and is finally coming back to the states. Unfortunately, he is still in the hospital... in a different state, and it takes us approx. 28 hours to drive there from my home.

I still haven't seen him, and I won't be able to for atleast another month.

Another thing is I have another eye operation, next week. I will be on bed rest for about 2 weeks after the surgery -the drugs make me extremely tired, and I will be very sore.

I'm really sorry! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Thanks for understanding!

-Beverley/whitezcar


	6. Author's Note

Hi, Everyone!

In response to an anonymous review, no, I don't know when I'm "…ever going to update."

My brother is still in the hospital, and we're waiting for my other one to come home from Afghanistan.

I've tried to write, honestly, I have, but it's difficult to write anything cheerful, when each day, I hear that more of our friends have been killed or wounded in battle. It's difficult, going to a funeral nearly every week, to lose so many. It hurts. I can't even escape it at night, when I am only able to sleep when I'm beyond exhaustion, trying to keep the nightmares away.

It's hard, when I know that at any given moment, it may be my big brother, my best friend's, last.

I have not been able to write anything worthwhile, or I would have posted it.

So, No, I'm not sure when I'll update again.

I know you're impatient, and have probably given up on me.

I'm sorry.

-Jeanne/Beverley/Whitezcar.


End file.
